


fistful of glitter

by andnowforyaya



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Casual Sex, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Sex Pollen, Synesthesia, background daelo, because of the sex pollen though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a glitter bomb that is not really glitter at all. <i>For Himchan oppa</i>, the note on the outside had said, <i>Happy Valentine's Day!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It starts with a glitter bomb that is not really glitter at all. _For Himchan oppa,_ the note on the outside had said, _Happy Valentine's Day!_

"Don't open my fan gifts," Himchan says, eyeing Daehyun at the kitchen table, as he unloads linens from the closet so that his friends will have places to sleep. It's Saturday and it's Valentine's Day and Himchan has invited Daehyun, Youngjae, and Junhong over to his sister's empty apartment -- she's traveling to Japan for the weekend with her boyfriend -- for a guys' night in because they don't have dates for the evening. Since Daehyun had already been staying with him, they are the first there.

He turns his back for one second and Daehyun says, "Don't be so possessive, hyung," and opens the most interesting-looking package on the table, a cylinder decorated in metallic wrappings with a bow at one end and that card for Himchan taped to it. Himchan hears the package go _spiff!_ followed by Daehyun's shrill shriek, and when he turns back around, a cloud of pink, red, and silver glitter is raining down over Daehyun's head, catching in his hair and eyelashes, on his shoulders, over his lips.

"Fuck," Daehyun curses.

Himchan laughs. "Serves you right." He hauls over the linens and throws them onto the couch. The plan is dinner, drinks, drinking games, and then sleep. Ideally, he'll make everyone stay out in the living room while he takes the bed in his sister's room, but he's highly doubtful that plan will come to fruition.

"Whatever," Daehyun says, "I'm gonna shower before everyone else gets here."

"You mean you don't like being covered in rose-scented glitter from head to toe?" Himchan takes the seat opposite him and rifles through some of the envelopes on the table. These are the letters and gifts meant for Himchan but handed or mailed to his sister. No matter how carefully they protected her identity, it seemed there were effective detectives in their fan base who still sniffed her out.

Daehyun noses at the arm of his hoodie and frowns. "Wow, it's really strong."

"Do you feel romanticized?" Himchan draws out an enveloped and starts to prise it open carefully.

"That doesn't even make sense," Daehyun says.

He goes to take a shower. Himchan reads some of his mail, and Youngjae and Junhong appear at the door wearing masks and huge hats and carrying a case of beer each. "Perfect," he drawls, feeling a little light headed.

The perfume from the glitter must have migrated into every corner of the apartment. It's strong. Youngjae and Junhong walk in and pull back like they've both hit a wall.

"What's that?" Youngjae asks, shedding his coat and winter accessories.

"Daehyunnie opened something that wasn't his," Himchan explains, "and karma happened."

"Glitter bomb," Youngjae guesses, craning his neck to peer over Himchan's shoulder to see the seat that Daehyun recently vacated, the area around his buttprint sprinkled in glitter.

"No one's ever sent _me_ a glitter bomb," Junhong says testily.

"That's because people _like_ you," Himchan explains.

As Youngjae and Junhong settle in, Himchan opens the linen closet again, hoping to find a little handheld vacuum to clean up the mess that Daehyun has left behind. He emerges, triumphant, just when another wave of that rose scents thickens in the air, and Daehyun yelps from the bathroom.

"What was that?" Youngjae asks from the couch as Himchan returns with the machine. He seems just startled enough to be concerned, but not enough to relinquish his comfortable seat.

"He's probably just singing," Himchan says, shrugging and starting to vacuum up the glitter on the table and in the seat. Junhong helps with the glitter on the floor with a paper towel because he's a good maknae.

Also because he's a good maknae, he wrinkles his brow and shouts over the whir of the vacuum, "Um, I'm just gonna check. Remember last time we thought he was singing but it turned out he had slipped and fell...?"

Himchan shrugs and Youngjae doesn't even notice, already deep into some game on his iPad. Junhong goes in the direction of the bathroom. His shocked face and quick steps when returns make Himchan shut off the vacuum and Youngjae look up from his game.

"I think he fainted!" Junhong cries, turning back around to dash to the bathroom. Himchan follows, and it isn't until he's at the door that he realizes he's still holding the duster.

The door had been unlocked -- the boys have spent years sharing the bathroom and had very few reservations about that space -- so Junhong had gone right in and turned off the water. Himchan sees Daehyun's crumpled form in the basin, and he nearly stops breathing.

"This idiot," he grits through his teeth in order to keep from panicking. A brief press of his fingers against Daehyun's neck gives him the reassurance of a pulse, but he hisses at the contact, Daehyun's skin worryingly super-heated. Daehyun groans, his eyelashes fluttering, and he rolls over in the tub. "He probably took too hot of a shower--"

"Help me with him," Junhong grunts, climbing into the basin to haul Daehyun up by the armpits. Himchan takes his knees, and together they carry a dripping, slippery Daehyun out of the bathroom and into the living room.

After a brief moment of confusion, Youngjae drapes a towel over Daehyun’s crotch for some modesty, and then lays a larger towel down on the couch so that Junhong and Himchan can put him there. He’s already rousing by the time his back hits the cushions, mumbling something about it being too hot. His dark hair is plastered to his forehead.

“I still can’t believe he did that to his hair,” Youngjae says, staring down at him. Himchan notices the way the column of his throat bobs as he stares. Daehyun is wet and slick and Himchan follows a rivulet of water dribbling down his chest and over his ribs. His lips are suddenly very dry, and the air hot around him.

“That’s helpful, Youngjae,” Himchan says.

“He’s gonna be okay, right? Should we call the hospital?” Junhong sits in front of the couch, his face close to Daehyun’s on the cushions. Ever since they started rooming together, they’d gotten strangely lax about their personal space.

Daehyun grumbles, “No...hospitals...water.” He tries to sit up, and then nearly pitches face forward off the couch. Junhong is there to catch him by his chest and guide him back down, putting a pillow under his head that rapidly soaks up the water from his hair.

“Jeez, hyung, you’re burning up.”

“You also smell really, really good,” Youngjae whispers.

“Youngjae,” Himchan hisses. “Now is not the time.”

“I’ll...go get you some water,” Youngjae says slowly, shaking himself as he goes. Himchan squints at him, trying to assess what’s wrong with the other vocalist. His cheeks had been flushed. But it’s not like this is the first time they’ve seen Daehyun naked. They all spent plenty of naked time around each other.

Daehyun’s chest is heaving, slow and rhythmic, as the heat rises in the room and blood gathers under his skin, making him blush all over. Himchan thought at first he’d been shimmering because of the water, but now he sees that his skin is _actually_ shimmering, like he’d rubbed himself with body glitter, like it had seeped into his pores. And it does smell like roses, heady and sweet, and when Himchan locks eyes with Daehyun’s they are dark and half-lidded and unfocused.

Daehyun whimpers -- like _really whimpers_ \-- and the noise goes straight to Himchan’s dick.

“What the hell is happening right now,” Himchan says evenly, because he’s just noticed how Junhong is humming under his breath and petting Daehyun’s temple and neck and arms, how Daehyun’s cheeks are blooming pink, his lips dark red, hot breath escaping from them in noisy pants.

“Hyung is really warm,” Junhong murmurs dreamily, even going so far as to rub his cheek against Daehyun’s bare, soft arm. The noise Daehyun makes in response to the touch can only be described as a moan. Junhong rubs his chin against the thin skin of the inside of Daehyun’s elbow, humming quietly when Daehyun turns to him, reaching out, the towel covering his crotch slipping to the side--

Glass shatters behind Himchan, and he comes back into himself with a start. Daehyun’s eyes clear, and with a sharp movement, he draws himself back from Junhong.

“Sorry,” Youngjae says shakily. “Sorry -- that was your sister’s. I -- just -- what?”

“It’s okay--” Himchan tries to reassure him, but Youngjae’s dropping down to pick at the glass with his fingers. “Hey! Don’t do that--” He stalks over and shoos him away from the wreckage so they can dust it up with a broom, and Daehyun wobbles off of the couch and towards the bathroom again.

“Where are you going?”

“I need space,” Daehyun says in a reedy voice. “Space -- and. Air,” he chokes out, before locking himself into the bathroom.

Junhong shoves the towels aside and sits gingerly in the warm seat left behind by Daehyun. He clicks his tongue. “He’s not going to find air in _there._ ”

.

Daehyun stays in the bathroom for a very long time. It stops being funny and starts being concerning.

“C’mon,” Himchan says through the seam of the door, pawing at the wood panel. “Come out. You’re being really weird.”

“Nope,” Daehyun says, his voice high and thin and strained. “That’s okay.”

“What’s wrong?” Himchan continues. “Do you have a fever or something? Are you feeling delirious? Should we call the doctor? Did you hit your head when you fainted?”

Youngjae moves quietly beside him, holding a piece of fried chicken in either hand, and he takes a huge bite out of one tender gold thigh. “We have chicken,” he says, attempting to tease Daehyun out. “The delivery guy just came with it. He gave us fries as service, dude. Come out.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Daehyun squeaks, panic in his voice.

“Are you using my sister’s body lotion?” Himchan knocks against the door, inhaling and _feeling_ the scent of roses waft over him. It makes his fingers tingle. “What the fuck, Daehyun?”

“No!” Daehyun squeaks again. “Just -- get away from the door!”

“You’re being really weird,” Himchan says again, embarrassed to find he’s using his nasally nagging voice. He jiggles the doorknob and hears Daehyun gasp at the noise.

A wet thump behind him. Youngjae’s dropped the chicken onto the floor. “Sorry,” he apologizes hastily, an eery recurrence of an earlier scene. “Sorry, but he sounds -- so _good_.” The singer’s cheeks flush bright red and he looks down at his greasy hands, to the chicken, and back up at Himchan, swallowing. “I’ll clean it up,” he promises.

Himchan turns back to the door, unwilling to deal with whatever Youngjae is going through right now, because Daehyun seems to be having an even bigger breakdown. He just wanted to have a nice guys’ night in.

“Daehyunnie,” he coos, opting for sweet gentleness to coax Daehyun out of his hiding hole. “What’s wrong? You can tell hyung.”

He hears Daehyun muttering under his breath, then a groan, and then Daehyun says, “This is humiliating.”

“What is?”

“Tell him I have to pee,” Junhong says, replacing Youngjae behind Himchan, his eyes bright from the light in the small hallway. “Tell him to open the door because I have to pee.”

"Is that Junhongie?" Daehyun mewls from behind the door. Himchan's eyes widen at the plaintive tone of his voice. He hears scratching on the other side, then something like a sob.

"Are you--?"

"Tell him he can come in," Daehyun says breathily. "Tell him he can come in -- but just him -- _hyung_."

“I’m right here.” Junhong wedges himself in between Himchan and the door, knocking lightly, and Himchan pouts.

“You can tell Junhong but you can’t tell me?”

“He’ll understand.”

“I could understand,” Himchan complains. “I could totally understand. I’m the hyung here--”

“ _I just want Junhong!_ ” Daehyun screeches, accompanied by ragged breathing.

Himchan steps back, and Junhong opens the door quickly, throwing himself into the small room with Daehyun and slamming the door behind him. Himchan gets a strong whiff of rose again that makes him stumble backwards, his mind clouding over with images of Daehyun wet and naked on the couch. Curiosity has him pressing his ear against the door even as an unexpected coil of heat makes his stomach tighten.

“ _You’re burning up,_ ” he hears Junhong say.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Daehyun returns, “but I _need_ this, Junhongie, please. Please, please, please--”

What Daehyun says next is muffled. Himchan strains, but all he can hear is rough panting. Then someone yelps, the noise sudden and surprising and making Himchan knock his head against the door.

“ _Damn it_ ,” Daehyun hisses, “don’t you dare stop. Don’t you dare -- _oh_.”

Thumping noises. Himchan inhales and takes a step back, the realization of what’s happening in there dawning on him.

It should bother him, if only because they’re at his _sister’s_ apartment, but it doesn’t. Instead, he walks back out into the living room and sits on the couch and puts a pillow over his boner. Youngjae is already sitting at the other end, the towel wet from Daehyun’s body bunched up in his lap.

“This is going to sound crazy,” Youngjae says, eyes hooded and grin lazy, “but I think there was something in that glitter bomb.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get at least some part of this up before Valentine's Day, bane of my existence. I promise the next part is just sex.


	2. Chapter 2

When the door opens, Himchan and Youngjae stop pretending they're paying attention to the movie that's playing on the television to watch Junhong carry a naked Daehyun into Himchan's sister's bedroom. Junhong has put his boxers back on, but Daehyun is bare and shivering and his skin is pink and looks so, so soft, and Himchan shakes his head of the rose-scented fog for a moment to protest.

"You can't go in there!" he says without any real command behind his voice.

Youngjae is already standing and following like Junhong has him on a leash.

"Damn it," he curses under his breath when they disappear into the room, compelled to trail after them. He tries to keep his head clear because something _very strange_ is happening here, but the more he thinks about it the more he can't pinpoint what's so wrong with it, like a shadow he keeps seeing in the corner of his eye until it becomes part of the scenery.

Junhong has lain Daehyun down on the bed, his hyung’s body slightly curved as he lays on his side, goosebumps raised on his flesh even as the air around him wavers from heat. His breaths are noisy and ragged and desperate, and Himchan stares from the foot of the bed, entranced, as a shiver wracks his body and Daehyun groans.

Youngjae whispers, “Fuck,” and places his knee on the bed, transfixed.

“We thought it would get better,” Junhong says in a low murmur, sitting on the bed and reaching out to place his hand on Daehyun’s shoulder when Daehyun rolls toward him.

Daehyun’s fingers trail over Junhong’s wrist, tracing lazy figure eights against his skin, climbing higher up his forearm. Daehyun smirks when Junhong leans closer to him, drawn like a magnet. His plush mouth forms the words: “It’s a lil’ better...Come on…”

“Why’d he pick you?” Himchan demands, unable to restrain the hot flare of jealousy in his gut. It lingers and spreads, warming him from the inside out, and his eyes trail over Daehyun’s ribs, the slope of smooth skin down to his waist and the swell of muscle over his thighs. He’s always had a soft spot for the younger band member, but right now he’s aching for him.

Junhong gives into gravity and places a broad hand over Daehyun’s side, pulling him in to nose at Daehyun’s neck as he stretches out over the bed. When Daehyun whines, reaching to nuzzle closer, a burst of transparent red clouds over Himchan’s vision and he inhales a heady floral scent that makes his eyes roll back in bliss.

“We’ve messed around before,” Junhong says with a shrug, still focused on Daehyun, threading his fingers through his hair as Daehyun groans in pleasure. “We were both curious.”

“ _What?_ ” Himchan’s eyes go wide but his senses and thoughts are muted. He has the vague suspicion that he should be surprised by the casual admission, but can’t be too bothered with it, not when Daehyun is spread out before him, skin sliding over the sheets and whining beautifully under Junhong’s soft exploring touches.

“It’s not a big deal,” Junhong mumbles, petting Daehyun’s cheeks and slowly laying down beside him, snaking his foot up Daehyun’s calf. Daehyun sighs and melts into the bed, the heat around him rising, another burst of color in Himchan’s vision. “We share a bed.”

“I knew,” Youngjae whispers. “Daehyunnie tells me everything.” His lips quirk up in a brief display of pride. Then he crawls forward and cups his hand over Daehyun’s hip, and Himchan sees another flash of color -- pink -- that has his knees shaking. He collapses onto the mattress.

Daehyun twists between Junhong and Youngjae, lips parted, greedy for their touches. “Feels good when you touch me,” he slurs. “Junhongie...Jae…” He practically purrs when Junhong scratches under his chin.

His leg straightens out and Himchan skims his finger along the hairs there, and a flood of colors -- reds and pinks and flashes of white -- overtakes his senses. He exhales and his vision clears, only to see Daehyun arching off the bed. Himchan swallows the lump in his throat at the image of Daehyun tense and taut like that, his dick curved and hard in the crease between his hip and his thigh.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Daehyun whines.

“This isn’t right,” Himchan whispers harshly.

Daehyun grabs Junhong by the back of his neck and presses their lips together, and this time Himchan expects the wave of color and bliss that washes over him. “I don’t care,” Daehyun pants against Junhong, his hips tilting up to graze his crotch over the fabric of Junhong’s boxers. He hisses, sensitive. “I need it. _Touch me_.”

Youngjae falls upon him with a growl, his hands trailing after Junhong’s and then reaching over them and under them, grappling for space and purchase. Junhong kisses Daehyun shallow and sweet but Youngjae shifts up to fit himself behind him, fingers digging against Daehyun’s sharp hip bone, and sucks hard at the meaty junction of Daehyun’s neck and shoulder.

“ _Oh god_ ,” Daehyun cries, his fingers spasming on Junhong’s arms as he arches to get closer to Youngjae, Himchan’s vision swimming in blush tones.

Himchan feels blood rushing south and heat building in his lower abdomen, and suddenly all that matters is getting to touch Daehyun’s shimmering golden skin on display in front of him, getting to breathe him in, suck him dry. He curls a hand around one of Daehyun’s ankles and then around the other, holding his feet firm against the bed so that he stops squirming, knees bent and thighs parted.

Youngjae shifts easily to accommodate, working at sucking bruises over Daehyun’s neck and chest, while Junhong traces the pads of his fingers so lightly over Daehyun’s skin that gooseflesh raises in their wake, over his ribs and down his sides and dipping into his inner thighs. Daehyun sighs into Junhong’s kiss, and the colors seem to buzz in Himchan’s ears.

“What do you want us to do?” Himchan says as he skims his nose up Daehyun’s calf, places a kiss against his knee. Everything smells like roses, and it makes him want to _consume._ Daehyun’s skin seems to shimmer under everyone’s touches, brighter in some places than others, like the glitter has taken over his blood. Himchan scrapes his teeth against the muscle of Daehyun’s thigh and relishes the way it makes the boy tremble underneath them all.

“Touch me,” Daehyun says drunkenly, breathless. “Touch me. I’m burning up -- you _have_ to. It helps when you--”

Junhong kisses him again, and Daehyun moans into his mouth. Himchan watches Junhong’s long fingers scratch at the underside of Daehyun’s dick, watches it jump as his stomach muscles tighten. Junhong forms a circle with his longest finger and thumb and lazily strokes Daehyun once, a long, slow pull from the base to the tip, and Daehyun twitches when he comes quick and without warning, his face in a grimace as his release pools in and beside his belly button.

A rush of trembling need washes over Himchan and manifests in his balls. This is going to be a long night.

“So sensitive,” Junhong says, hushed and awed, his normally bright eyes dark and half-lidded with hazy arousal. He strokes Daehyun again and Daehyun’s dick pulses weakly.

“Jesus,” Himchan mutters, his own length straining under the stiff fabric of his jeans. He starts to strip, if only to give himself room to breathe.

Youngjae leans forward and drags his tongue through the spunk before pulling himself up to kiss Daehyun on the lips. Daehyun parts them easily for Youngjae, his knees falling to either side as Youngjae pushes his tongue in Daehyun’s mouth. When they separate, their lips are shiny with spit. The air is thick and hot with roses and sex.

“Hyung’s so dirty,” Junhong says teasingly, but that doesn’t stop him from scooping his fingers through the mess on Daehyun’s belly and sucking on them, humming.

“More,” Daehyun begs, turning this way and that beseechingly. The words fall from his lips rapidly and increase in urgency. “Helped but it wasn’t enough. It’s so hot -- _everywhere_ \-- I need more, or again, that wasn’t enough.”

“ _Shh._ We’ll take care of it.” Junhong kneads the inside of Daehyun’s thigh, coaxing him to spread his legs further. Himchan, at the foot of the bed, has tried not to look, but can’t help it now. Daehyun’s dick is still laying curved against his belly, and Himchan’s eyes trail down past his balls to his hole, puckered and small but still slightly pink and puffy from where Junhong--

He blinks -- a moment of clarity -- but it is gone quickly when he notices the sultry look Junhong is giving him.

“Hyung will take care of it,” Junhong says.

“I...will?” Himchan asks. His fingers feel like they’re thrumming with electricity. He looks at Daehyun, which is probably a mistake.

Daehyun has always been a little needy, attention-seeking and bratty, but right now it’s just _not fair_ how good he looks dipping his finger into his own seed and reaching behind himself to circle his hole with it, pushing in just slightly as he bites into his fat, shiny bottom lip. “Please?”

Youngjae sits back, hair mussed and cheeks red, dazed. “If you’re not going to, then I will,” he says.

.

Himchan finds his sister’s boyfriend’s box of generic lubed condoms in one of the drawers in the bathroom and takes out a handful. When he gets back to the bedroom, Junhong is dragging two fingers out of Daehyun’s hole so slowly he might be going backwards, his other hand pinning Daehyun’s wrists above his head.

The condoms spill to the floor, their foil packets crinkling against each other, and a pink current of lust nearly drags Himchan under.

“What...?”

“We found lube,” Youngjae announces as he stares, laying on his side. He’s still wearing his briefs, but Himchan can see the bulge of his dick against the red fabric.

“That’s my sis--” Himchan begins, finding quickly that he’s unable to finish out loud.

“Ah,” Daehyun is gasping. “Ah, please, _more_.” He grinds his ass down to follow Junhong’s fingers, and from the door Himchan can see his dick is already leaking precum from the tip, the slick smearing against his skin and gathering in the dip of his pelvic bone. “ _Faster._ ”

“You better hurry up before he comes again,” Junhong says, all of his words melting together.

Himchan closes the door.

The springs of the mattress creak when he lets himself sink into the bed, one foil packet in his hand, his gaze drawn to their youngest's fingers disappearing into Daehyun's hole. Daehyun whines pitifully, his shoulders pressing against the bed so he can lift his hips, skin stretching over his ribs at the arch.

"Quit teasin'," he says. His accent is heavy on his tongue.

Junhong moves to the side and his fingers slip from Daehyun, and Himchan takes up the space between his legs. Daehyun’s hole tightens into a little furl as he cries out at the loss of Junhong’s fingers, but Junhong has moved on to rolling one of Daehyun’s nipples between his teeth.

“Are you sure about this?” Himchan’s voice comes out scratchy and low, and he swallows the lump in his throat.

“ _Yes,_ ” he groans, straining against Junhong’s hold on his wrists still. In his peripheral, Himchan sees Youngjae reach beyond the elastic of his briefs and grip himself in his hand. “Please, hyung.”

Himchan touches him. He discovers quickly that light touches are accompanied by flashes of pink and white, but when he squeezes or kneads or bites, Daehyun moans from the back of his throat and Himchan sees red.

Pretty soon that is all he wants to do -- press his teeth into the supple flesh of Daehyun’s inner thighs. Daehyun tastes exquisite. He pulls back, dizzy and hot, to find the skin raw and flushed, and runs his tongue over the forming bruises. He starts near Daehyun’s knees and works his way slowly to Daehyun’s pelvic bones, and by the time he slides the flat of his tongue over the other’s perineum, Daehyun is a shaking mess muttering strangely lyrical nonsense under his breath, his desperate, rushed words carrying the lilting tones of the accent of his hometown.

Himchan thinks maybe this is what it feels like to lose his mind, submerged in the scent of roses and honey from Daehyun’s golden skin and blinded by color. He’s hard and his head is buzzing but underneath all that he can still make out what Daehyun is saying, over and over.

“Please, please fuck me, hyung, please--”

He shifts until Daehyun’s knees are on either side of him and puts his hand on Junhong’s dark head, a silent command for him to stop. Junhong pulls back and reveals the wet, bruised expanse of Daehyun’s chest, covered in bites.

Daehyun cries.

“It’s okay,” Himchan finds himself saying in a low murmur as he drags the elastic of his briefs down to mid-thigh. He opens the packet and takes the slippery condom out, swallowing a groan as he rolls it onto himself. “Hyung’s got you.”

He hooks the singer’s knees over his elbows and pushes in, and he nearly blacks out.

Junhong has let go of Daehyun’s wrists so Daehyun can scratch at Himchan’s chest as he slowly fucks into him, and he can feel the moment Daehyun relaxes and gives himself over to Himchan. The head of his dick presses past his rim and Daehyun’s ass seems to suck him in easily.

“Fuck,” Himchan grits between his teeth. “Dae, Daehyunnie, you’re _burning_.”

“That’s good,” Daehyun gasps, mouth falling open when Himchan thrusts, building a slow, steady rhythm. “That’s good -- feels good.”

Daehyun is hot and tight. His skin is crushed velvet beneath Himchan’s fingers. The perfume of sex and sweat mixes with the roses and coats his tongue, his eyes, makes him desperate for release. He thrusts harder, and Daehyun sobs.

“I’m gonna come!” Daehyun says, sharp and strained.

“Too fast,” Himchan tells him, but Daehyun presses his lips together and shakes his head to and fro, whining behind his teeth.

“I can’t hold it -- fuck -- you just feel so good and I’m so -- hyung, _don’t stop_.”

Himchan punches into him hard, and Daehyun screams. His whole body tightens like a bowstring when he orgasms. Himchan bites his lips hard enough to bleed as Daehyun folds himself off the bed for a long moment, his climax working through his body, his hole clenching around Himchan’s length inside of him. When he drops back onto the bed he seems boneless, and Himchan fucks him deeper, feeling himself close behind.

“Don’t stop,” Daehyun says shakily, chest heaving. His legs fall open. Himchan bears down on the backs of Daehyun’s thighs with his hands and thrusts into him like that, his hole stretched and on display.

Youngjae makes a noise beside him, and Daehyun slowly turns his head toward his friend, running his fingers through the stripes of white painting his stomach and chest. He smirks and crooks a finger and then they are kissing with Daehyun’s hands cupping Youngjae’s face and getting his spunk all over Youngjae’s cheeks. Daehyun’s eyelids fluttering shut as Youngjae works a hand over himself furiously and sucks Daehyun’s bottom lip between his teeth.

The image is definitely something Himchan has imagined before. His dick slides into Daehyun’s body with little resistance and he thinks how easy it would be to play with Daehyun there, to press his fingers in alongside his dick, stretch him further. Arousal pulses through him and Himchan manages to let out a choked exclamation before his balls tighten and his stomach clenches and he comes magnificently, spilling into the condom and digging his fingers into the backs of Daehyun’s thighs.

He thinks he blacks out again. When he comes to, his hands are tingling and he’s left red and purple dots all over Daehyun’s skin. Slowly, he pulls out, helping Daehyun lower his feet back to the mattress. He reaches between them and presses his thumb against Daehyun’s hole and finds the skin hot and pulsing. Daehyun hisses against Youngjae.

“Is it better?” Himchan asks when he finds his breath. He flicks his thumb over the rim and tries to stay calm at Daehyun’s hitched breath.

“No,” Daehyun says miserably. “A little. I don’t know.”

Youngjae sucks on Daehyun’s jaw. He’s stopped working himself so furiously, opting instead to mold himself against Daehyun’s side and rub his dick against Daehyun’s hip.

“If you need a break,” Youngjae says magnanimously, “I can take over.”

.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Himchan wakes up to the lingering smell of flowers, his cheek pressed against something warm and moving slowly up and down. He takes catalogue of the strange stiffness of his neck and the pull of skin over his stomach. Eyes fluttering open, Himchan sees that the thing moving up and down underneath his cheek is Youngjae’s naked chest.

He sits up abruptly, the bed springs squeaking in protest. Youngjae simply smacks his lips a bit and turns to spoon Junhong, naked, who is curled around a very naked Daehyun.

“What the hell…” Himchan mutters to himself, before brief flashes of the night before fill his mind. He remembers Daehyun’s flushed skin, the searing heat of it, his plush mouth. He remembers Youngjae suggesting another round, and Daehyun taking him in between his lips. He remembers how that felt, too, to have Daehyun’s lips wrapped around him, to push in, the crush of their bodies around each other. How, in the middle of it all, a kiss had seemed so intimate, and it was all Himchan wanted to do. How Daehyun’s body opened for him.

He scans the room, finding a little peace in that nothing seems to be in disarray; whatever had happened last night, they’d kept it to the bed, at least. He catches the time in the clock on the nightstand and groans, looking skyward.

His sister will be back in a little less than four hours.

.

Three hours before his sister is slated to return to her apartment, Himchan still has three naked boys in the bed.

At least the kitchen is cleaned, the living room floor mopped, and the towels they’d laid Daehyun down in on the couch thrown into the hamper. He has coffee brewing away in the pot and has changed into comfortable clothes after spending too much time in the shower scrubbing at spots of dried release on his skin. Now, he feels pink and new, and he sits on the couch in the living room wondering if he should wake the others up. Will they remember what happened? How will they feel about it? Is this a disaster in the making?

He thinks of Daehyun again, how pliant he’d been, how towards the end that hazy look in his eyes had disappeared and clarity had taken over, and he’d still ridden Himchan to completion, had still kissed him. Interest makes his stomach coil tighter, and he stops thinking about it.

The coffee maker beeps and Himchan stands to go pour himself a mug, briefly considering just drinking it straight out of the pot. Then he hears the light padding of feet and turns to see Daehyun lingering at the edge of the kitchen, wearing the sweater that Junhong had been wearing the night before. He flushes upon being caught, pulling the sleeves of the sweater over his fingers.

“Um,” he says, his voice scratchy. “So last night was interesting.”

“Interesting is a word for it,” Himchan says, sipping his coffee. It’s bitter and black and goes down with a sour taste.

“Don’t overthink it, okay?” Daehyun pleads quietly. “I wanted it.” He ducks his eyes and peers up at Himchan from under his lashes, biting at his lower lip. Himchan knows now what those lips feel like, what they taste like, and it takes every ounce of willpower he has not to strut over and kiss Daehyun again, to feel that ecstasy again. He wonders, did he always want to kiss Daehyun?

“What do you mean, you wanted it?” he asks warily, because Daehyun has a history of taking on burdens when he shouldn’t. “We were all -- drugged. Or something.”

“I’ve been thinking about it -- this -- for a long time,” Daehyun explains, stepping closer, crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively. “Junhong knows. I think Youngjae knew. I don’t know what was in that glitter thing, but it didn’t make me feel or think any differently than I already do. Just sort of...amplified it? Maybe a part of it made me lose control, but it was also like...I knew exactly what I was doing the whole time, and I _definitely_ wanted it. Didn’t you?”

Himchan stares at him for a long time. He swallows down his coffee as Daehyun fidgets in front of him, and then he turns around and fills up his mug again. When he faces Daehyun again, Daehyun’s cheeks are red, and his eyes hopeful, and Himchan believes him.

“So what does this mean?” Himchan asks carefully, his heart fluttering in his chest. Yes, he resolves, he’s always wanted to kiss Daehyun.

“It means I like you. And Junhong. And Youngjae.”

“Well,” Himchan says, not to be outdone, “I like you, too.” Daehyun flushes pink all over at that, and Himchan grins at him over the rim of his mug of coffee.

.

Together, they clean up as much of the apartment as they can until finally the only spot left to clean is the bedroom. Together, they wake Junhong and Youngjae up. Daehyun ushers them to the shower while Himchan strips the bed of all of its coverings.

He’ll really have to burn the sheets. The duvet had spent most of the night on the floor throughout all of their activities, and remained relatively safe. Maybe he can just tell his sister he spilled a whole bottle of wine on her bed.

While Youngjae and Junhong shower, Daehyun pads into the kitchen to reheat some leftover rice and fry up some eggs, exploring the refrigerator and taking out other random side dishes, and Himchan helps him set the table.

They sit on the same side of the table and wait. Daehyun takes his hand and squeezes, and Himchan squeezes back. When Junhong and Youngjae finally join them, Junhong eyes them both with suspicion before folding into his seat.

“What’s up with you two?” he asks bluntly. Youngjae, not a morning person, grunts into his bowl of rice.

“Do you,” Daehyun begins hesitantly, “remember what happened last night?”

Junhong smirks. “Of course. That was wild. Daehyun, I knew you had fantasies but _wow_.”

Daehyun makes a noise of embarrassment and incredulity. “That wasn’t -- I was -- I can’t defend myself because you’re right.”

This only makes Junhong smirk more as Youngjae snorts beside him. “I remember, too,” Youngjae supplies helpfully, “before you ask and start getting all worried and anxious about it. It was fun. It was fun, right?” He looks around the group for assurance and receives it in the form of slow nods (Himchan and Daehyun), and a fist bump (Junhong).

Junhong says, “We should do it again.” He shovels a big spoonful of rice into his mouth. “Like, every Valentine’s Day. Every holiday. Maybe every weekend.”

“Like a regular thing?” Youngjae clarifies, and Junhong nods.

Daehyun says, “Like a regular thing.”

Then all three turn their gazes to Himchan, caught with a spoon halfway between the bowl and his mouth. In the middle of their stares, he feels strangely outnumbered and outmaneuvered and has the slightest suspicion that there had been a loop and he’d been left out of it. “What,” he says dumbly, dropping the spoon back into his bowl.

“Remember how you said like twenty minutes ago that you liked me?” Daehyun asks.

Himchan nods.

“Well?”

“You want to be a regular thing?” Himchan repeats. “How will that even work?”

Junhong shrugs, nonchalant. Himchan feels something rub against his bare ankle and realizes Junhong has stretched out under the table and found him, and is quite satisfied with himself, too, judging by the gleam in his eyes. “We’ll figure it out, hyung,” he says. “We can all be flexible with each other.”

He looks from Junhong to Youngjae to Daehyun and sees the anticipation in their bare, beautiful faces. “Okay,” he says, “but someone has to help me burn the bed sheets.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then i was like fuck it /flips table
> 
> i'm so sorry i wrote this last year and left it i'm sorry orz

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse for lots of sex. Happy V-Day, Babyz :)
> 
> [writing](andnowforyaya.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya)


End file.
